


Wrestling

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Established Relationship, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Two Fathers, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: After a long day, Noctis and Prompto want to enjoy a moment of intimacy, but the plans do not always go as they have in mind.





	Wrestling

A long day had just come to an end, and after putting Riku to sleep in his small bedroom they had managed to make out in the small guest room that Noctis' apartment possessed.

Noctis embraced Prompto and then began to kiss him on the lips first with sweetness then with increasing passion while the hands moved eagerly on the body of the blond.

When they broke off Prompto whispered hoarsely: - Noct ... -. Noctis did not respond to his call and took off his pajama shirt before taking it again to kiss him with passion on his lips.

When they were out of breath they broke away and Noctis pushed Prompto gently over the bed and began to leave a trail of kisses and bites on his neck, while his hands explored the blond's body.

Prompto moaned and then reversed the parts and quickly remove the shirt of Noctis to begin kissing and bite every inch of his neck and chest.

Noctis moaned and taking Prompto's face in his hands, began to kiss him deeply as one of his hands crept into his companion's underpants when a sleepy voice blew in the darkness: "Papa Noct! Dad Prompto! -.

Prompto stopped, thinking of his four-year-old adopted son who was watching him and went into total panic. Noctis instead acted promptly and with a quick and coordinated movement of arms and legs pushed Prompto away from the bed.

Riku rubbed one eye and asked, barking, "What are you doing?"

Noctis promptly replied: "We are doing a wrestling match!" He glanced at Prompto, who was massaging a leg in pain.

Riku watched the scene and asked curiously, his voice thick with sleep: "Who won?" He gave another long yawn.

Prompto answered as he stood still sore from the blow: - Papa Noct! He threw me out of bed and I lost the meeting. "

Riku again exclaimed in a tired voice: "Oh!" Yawning, he asked again, "Why now?"

Prompto glanced at Noctis, who still had an answer ready for his son: "The enemies do not attack only by day but by night. We must be ready to defend ourselves in all conditions. "

Prompto approached the child and asked softly and to change the subject: - Why are you awake? -.

Riku looked down and clutching the chocobo to the chest: - I had a nightmare! A really bad nightmare.-. He looked up and asked in a small voice: "Can I sleep with you?"

Prompto answered in a cheerful voice: "You do not even have to ask!" He turned his gaze to Noctis, who had put on his pajama t-shirt: "Is it true?"

Noctis replied: - Absolutely yes! -. He watched Prompto pick up Riku and carry him to bed.

The child immediately slipped under the covers and murmured happily: - Goodnight. ..-. Noctis began to sing the lullaby and Riku quickly slipped into the world of dreams.

Watching their child sleep peacefully Noctis and Prompto thought that doing the job of parents was challenging, but also fun and full of satisfaction. And that sex could wait when their son had nightmares.


End file.
